Le Quack's Nail Salon
by CourageEditor
Summary: The Bagge Family decides to check out the new Nowhere Nail Salon, but Le Quack ends up running it.


Muriel, Eustace, & Courage are in the truck on there way to the grand opening of a nail salon in Nowhere. It's very hot outside. Eustace is sticking his head out the window while he is driving.  
  
Eustace: Hey Muriel, this is fun! Try it!  
  
Muriel: Oh Eustace, that looks dangerous!  
  
Eustace: Fine! Its more fun doing it by me' self anyway!  
  
Eustace's head hits a tree and he is knocked out for a couple of seconds. He groans from the pain.  
  
Muriel: See what happens when you don't listen to what people tell ya?  
  
Eustace: What did I do?  
  
Courage crawls over to Eustace's seat and Courage starts to drive.  
  
Eustace: Stupid dog! I'm supposed to drive!  
  
Muriel: Let him drive Eustace he looks so cute when he does! Go Courage!  
  
Eustace: It will be real cute when we get a ticket for letting a stupid dog drive without a license!  
  
Muriel: I suppose so.. C'mon Courage go back to the middle seat.  
  
Courage: Muriel! We're hear!  
  
They pull up to a small building about the size of a post office. It says Nowhere Nails in a pink neon light.  
  
Eustace gets out of the truck.  
  
Eustace: Whoopie! Now I can get my nails done!  
  
Muriel: Only us ladies get our nails done Eustace...have you lost your mind?  
  
Eustace simply ignores her  
  
The three walk into the building.  
  
Le Quack: Welcome to Nowhere Nails, Please follow me...  
  
Eustace: Cut the intro, and lets get going!  
  
Le Quack: You seem anxious! You want to go first?  
  
Eustace: Wow this is good service! Show me the way!  
  
Le Quack opens a door for Eustace and closes it.Le Quack throws a lock over the door preventing Eustace from escaping. Courage then catches on that the manager is Le Quack and starts to drag Muriel to the exit.  
  
Muriel: Courage, what's the matter?  
  
Le Quack: He is just nervous (French laugh)  
  
Muriel: There's nothing to be afraid of Courage  
  
Courage: Yes there is! Him!  
  
Courage picks up Muriel and starts to run down aisles with her. He runs into a nail salon room .Le Quack finds them instantly. Courage and Le Quack start to fight by throwing nail paints at each other. Muriel sits in a seat peacefully while Shirley does her nails.  
  
Muriel: Oh! How are ya doing?  
  
Shirley: It's been tough, being a medium doesn't pay to well so I took this job  
  
Muriel: I can see why, the interior is so lovely. Can I have the strawberry swirl nail color?  
  
Shirley: Glazed, Glittered, or Regular?  
  
Muriel: Glittered  
  
Eustace escapes from the locked room and runs into the nail salon room.  
  
Eustace: Hey! Where's me' service?  
  
Le Quack: Get out of my way! I can't get rid of two pests at once!  
  
Courage: Farmer, can't you ever help?  
  
Eustace: Nope, My job is to do nothing  
  
Le Quack grabs Eustace and exits the room. Eustace struggles in Le Quack's clutches trying to break free from him. Le Quack drags Eustace down a set of stairs. Eustace's head bounces off of each step.  
  
Eustace: What are you tryin to do? Give me bruises! Only my Ma can give me bruises! She used a pancake flipper! On my backside and it....  
  
Le Quack: If your wise you will seize your talking and listen.  
  
Eustace stops without hesitation  
  
Le Quack: This is the nail paint factory, where we make nail paints. You could also call it a cover-up for exterminating people who I consider worthless.  
  
Eustace doesn't quite understand what he is talking about since its beyond his intelligence.  
  
Eustace: What the heck is that suppose to mean?  
  
Le Quack: Here let me show you.  
  
Le Quack dumps Eustace into the machine, he sits on the belt approaching the first step "the melting process" Eustace seeing the burning flame ahead and trys to jump off the belt, but he can't he is strapped on it...  
  
Meanwhile Muriel convinces Shirley to go back to her old job since Le Quack is a con artist. Muriel gets her nails done. Courage & Muriel head home after an unsuccessful attempt in finding Eustace.  
  
Eustace jumps out of his pants and escapes from the belt. Eustace laughs about his wonderful scheme of escaping.  
  
Eustace: Ha! You never though of that did you! The strap was only attached to my pants.  
  
Le Quack: I didn't see that one coming...  
  
Le Quack starts to creep up on Eustace from behind to attack him without him knowing. Eustace however just happening to glancing at a window at the moment and saw a reflection of Le Quack ganging up on him. Eustace instantly pulls out a caveman's club and hits him on the head.  
  
Le Quack: Ouch! What was THAT!?  
  
Le Quack get light headed and spins in circles stupidly, until he falls on the ground and passes out. Shirley calls the police and they take Le Quack away and Eustace too. After the phone call, she goes home.  
  
Eustace: But officer I didn't try to attack Muriel, that stupid duck did!  
  
Policeman: Sure! that's what they all say! You two were both gonna get poor old Ms. Bagge!  
  
Eustace: She's my wife! I wouldn't do that!  
  
Policeman: You have the right to remain silent!  
  
Eustace: Do I have the right to do this?  
  
Eustace happens to pull out Muriel's sitar out of his back pocket. He happened to have it because he was going to throw it out later that day. Eustace starts playing it.  
  
Policeman: Oh! That's torturous! Anything... Anything...we'll let you go! STOP!  
  
Eustace: I thought you see it my way! Ho ho ha ha!  
  
Le Quack: What about me? Mister?  
  
Policeman: Oh no, your the one with the criminal record! You are going with us!  
  
They throw him into the car and drive away. Eustace has no form of transportation of getting home so he walks back. Around eight-o clock he arrives home.  
  
Muriel: Thank goodness your fine! I was worried sick!  
  
Eustace: I think your stupid sitar has a purpose after all!  
  
Muriel & Courage: What's that?  
  
Eustace: Torturing, it always drives me insane and it drove the stupid policeman crazy too! I'll keep this piece of junk if it keeps stupid people away from me!  
  
Muriel: I know what your sayin' Eustace, it keeps us safe!  
  
Eustace: Maybe if play it long enough it'll make the stupid dog mentally nuts and we can sell him!  
  
Muriel slaps Eustace really hard and his head falls off.  
  
Courage: Ahhh!  
  
Muriel: Oh my! I better call Dr. Vindaloo!  
  
The End 


End file.
